


Sweet Dreams are Made of Lewd

by arizonia1



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Xenoblade Chronicles, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin keeps swearing he needs to get his head out of the gutter. Those thoughts are starting to invade his dreams to the point they seem real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams are Made of Lewd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GintaxAlvissforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/gifts).



> Author Notes: This is probably the last time I will listen to Ginta while she’s high on anesthetics. She needed porn and she was stuck at the dentist so I decided to provide (This was the only way to get her to stop sending ten messages a second by the way. :/). Also, this is an AU because…. reasons… IDK

_Sweet Dreams are Made of Lewd_  
  
Rob needed to really lay off the porn. He knew that, as there were fantasies that were starting to invade his dreams. Most nights he couldn’t even tell if it was just a dream or if one of his two roommates were actually screwing him in his sleep. Tonight was a very particular case as he imagined Shulk and Pit absolutely smothering him with affection.   
  
He could feel both of them attacking his chest. Shulk was tender and gentle as he sucked and licked at the silverette’s nipple while Pit as more ferverous and was biting and nipping at the skin of his chest. Robin swore this felt real as he opened his eyes and saw both of them in front of him. The Greek’s hand already tucked under his pajamas to playfully tease at his hard cock while the Englishman was more content rubbing a hand between his thighs. While Pit was usually the one to instigate these sessions with his roommate, Shulk has been getting more daring as the weather has been getting colder. There were nights he was almost animalistic as he dominated Robin in bed. Then again, those were the times the oldest couldn’t remember if it actually happened or it was just a dream.   
  
“Which one of us is taking his ass tonight Shulk?” The brunette asked as he watched their companion spread his legs for them, his body completely bare. “I’ll leave the choice for you~.”   
  
The blond had an erotic look on his face as he finally released the bud he had been sucking on like a hungry infant. “You can take him tonight. I’ll ride him, it drives him wild to see me on top of him.”   
  
He probably wasn’t aware how true that statement was. Both males started shifting around so they could get into proper position. Pit stroked Robin’s cock a little harder so he could lube the silverette up for Shulk using his own pre-cum. The blond didn’t even prepare himself as he started lowering his hips down the silverette’s own. The blond’s back arched and he let out the longest, most drawn out, moan Robin has ever heard from him. He watched him spread his legs wide so he could he could let his companion see everything on him.   
  
Pit, on the other hand used his hands to spread Robin even wider than he already was before shoving his own dick in without warning. The Greek shuddered in content before resting his hands on the silverette’s hips and getting a rhythm going as fast as he could get at first. He didn’t waste any time seeking and finding Robin’s prostate and smirking hearing him bellow out. It made it even better for Shulk as he was basically being guided by the movements of the oldest’s hips. Every time the Greek hit that special place, Robin would buck and cause his hips to meet the Englishman’s as he was coming down. Pit just wished he could see that wonderful view of the blond’s splayed legs and bouncing cock.   
  
Instead of just having wishful thinking Pit decided to make Rob even crazier as he turned Shulk’s head so they could share a heated kiss. After that he moved his hands so one could play with the blond’s thick cock and the other would pull and pinch at his nipple. The Englishman let out a whine as he was toyed with. Robin in return let out a loud moan too as Shulk started just bouncing faster and harder on him.   
  
“Oh please you two~. Give it all to me~.” He begged wildly, Rob didn’t care if this was a dream or real anymore.   
  
Shulk whined in response as the Greek gave a particularly rough pull to his dick just to get a reaction out of him. In return the Englishman slammed his hips down on Robin’s to hit his own prostate. The display the other two were giving was almost too much for the silverette. He was so close, and he just needed to release. Only a few more thrusts from Pit and a couple more bounces out of Shulk and all three ended up cumming together. The blond ended up getting most of his seed on Rob’s stomach instead of his own, but it was worth it in the end.   


* * *

  
Rob shot awake all of a sudden feel something warm splatter onto his stomach. He looked around as the sun filtered through his curtains. His pants were all wadded up by his ankles and he had fresh cum on his belly. A shake of the head as he realized all of that was just a dream.   
  
He sighed. “I _really_ need to lay off the porn.”   
  
A snicker could be heard off to the side by the doorway. “Lewd dreams again Rob?” Pit asked as he leaned against the doorframe, naked.   
  
“Why do you always ask that!? And why are you naked!?”   
  
“You forget there’s only one shower in this apartment.”   
  
“Oh right.”   
  
The Greek stretched out a little as he went to sit on his housemate’s bed in front of him. He figured he could fulfill that fantasy of the silverette’s while they waited for Shulk to finish bathing, and maybe even have him join. At least this time it won’t be a dream.

 


End file.
